Oreki Tadakuni
Oreki is currently Lieutenant of Squad 11 Name: Oreki Tadakuni Appearance: 6"2' tall, muscular yet slim, has a large scar on his chest and along his face Sex: male Hair/eyes: Shaven brown hair and brown eyes Age: looks to be about 17 years old Dress: '''Oreki wears the standard uniform for Shinigami, except he has altered it to be sleeveless. His Lieutenats badge is located on his left arm, the wrap is red and has a special pocket for his cigarettes. He wears his zanpakuto on his back, which is a one handed short sword. He also keeps a flash in his obi. '''Personality: A nice guy if you know him, very protective, love to fight more than anything but is also loves to relax with a nice book. When he gets into a fight he laughs a lot. Also a heavy drinker, swears a lot when drunk. When alone he is very quiet, his outward appearance of happy go lucky and his smart ass remarks may just be a facade to hide some deep problems, mentally and emotionally. Biography Oreki Tadakuni grew up in the south 73rd Runkongai district. He was raised by an old swordsman who had never become a shinigami, although he knew his swords name and shikai.Tadakuni had no last name, his first name was inspired by a Shinigami he had watched save a beggars life in the 75th district. Since then he had the utmost respect for Shinigami.As he was wandering down the street, hungry and tired, without a single cent in his pocket. He stumbled upon Master Oreki's Dojo. He was amazed at the fact that a dojo was sitting out this far from Seireitei. He walked inside and asked the man sitting in the center of the room if he would train him. The man swiftly answered no, stating he no longer taught students. Tadakuni refused to take the mans answer and challenged him to a fight.They began using the old bokken that had sat idle in the corner for decades. Tadakuni attacked headfirst with no tactic and was struck down immediately."You believe you are worthy child?" Asked Master Oreki "when you can not even hold a sword without patience and calculation""You are not alone" A small 2 layered voice said inside his head "I will assist you in winning, you will then learn the art of the sword, and in turn learn of me"With his newfound confidence Tadakuni attacked the Master, the master blocked with ease, but saw something he hadn't seen in years, passion and strength. He allowed Tadakuni to train under him. Years passed and Tadakuni was well on his way to mastering hand-to-hand and the sword, he was also becoming well versed in shunpo. The voice in his head was now made up of 3 layered voices, which he did not understand.As he was sitting idly by the pond one morning meditating with his sword, he heard a loud bang and the scream of his master. As he entered the room, he saw his master kneeling in front of a man holding a bloodied sword. He looked down fearfully, there sat the left arm of his master, in a pool of crimson red blood. Tadakuni lunged at the attacker, only to have his cheek sliced open. He calmed himself and struck again this time going in more tactically (although his fighting style was never orthodox to begin with) and sliced the mans chest open. The man fell to the ground covered in blood. Tadakuni ran to his dying master and attempted to wrap his wound with some cloth, but it was too late to save him, he had only moments left.Matser Oreki leant in close and whispered "in my final moment I have only one wish, that you become what I was too afraid to be, become a Shinigami and prosper, take on my name of Oreki and take what savings I have. Lastly remember that I raised you well, do not sink into darkness... Thank you" With these words he passed away.Tadakuni travelled to Seireitei, after the incident he was left scarred emotionally and physically. He was left with a scar on his cheekand abdomen and his emotional/mental scars led to his alcoholism and binge drinking. Also his bloodlust stemmed from the incident.He graduated the academy as being proficient in everything but Kido, he failed that miserably. Although he mastered his Shikai in second year. He later joined the 11th squad and climbed the ladder to Lieutenant. Somewhere between graduating and becoming Lieutenant he began Bankai training. He successfully achieved Bankai 15 months after becoming Lieutenant. Power and Abilities Release: Morph or for second form, Kurieta no migiude, Hakai ga no hidariude ('''Right arm of the creator, left arm of the destroyer)' '''Zanpakuto: Tan'ya no Tekkō.' (Smith's Gauntlet or Gauntlet of the Smith) Unreleased: Form 1: European short sword Form 2: A Katana and Wakizashi combo with circle tsuba (Gained after learning the power of destruction) True form: 5 grey spirits, they take turns to talk sometimes finishing eachothers sentences as if they were one Shikai: Becomes 2 gauntlets one on my right arm covering from the just below the elbow to my knuckles (fingers are not covered). And one on my left that looks the same. Create: Can create weapons or items from the gauntlet, but only one at a time, the item/weapon will dissolve if it leaves my hand so ranged weapons aren't an option, I can create keys to open doors and such. Weapons can only be double my height in length, longer weapons are generally weaker. Destroy: Can destroy an area that is being touched by me, no larger than 4 times me if it is living, 10 times if it is inanimate. Bankai: Gizō no Taiyōtan'ya (Blacksmith of the sun's forge) Bankai ability: Not yet achieved 'Both arms are completely covered by a metallic substance, which replaces my skin. This gives me the ability to create weapons/items at a much better level than my shikai and more than one at a time, length no longer limits my weapons strength but the limit is now 4 times my height in weapon length. In Bankai I can create armor around my body and use ranged weapons such as throwing knives and bows up to a range of 100 meters. His destruction ability is trippled in bankai. My speed is greatly increased in Bankai but due to the changing of my skin to a metallic substance I can't use Kido of any sort. If any part of my arm is cut off bellow my shoulder it can be repaired by my ability instantly, but takes a fair amount of reiatsu to do. Being able to form any kind of weapon I can adapt to situations against other melee type Zanpakuto. His Bankai increases his speed and strength mainly as well as defensive capabilities. '''Other Abilities ' '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Oreki is higly trained in many martial arts, namely Taekwondo, Boxing, Kung-Fu and Caeporia. He is very athletic and quite strong giving him the strength to dispose of hollows without the use of his sword. He has been shown to fight even captains and other lieutenants with only his skill in hand-to-hand. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: '''Shunpo is one of Oreki's strong points, he is one of the faster lieutenants in Seireitei. His reflexes come from his natural ability as a fighter, he relies heavily on instinct over tactic. '''Enhanced Durability: Oreki's body is very conditioned, enough so that he can keep fighting to the point of exhaustion, he is able to withstand countless hits and cuts as if they are nothing. Although that doesn't mean he is invincivble, just stubborn. Also he can drink most under the table. High Intelligence: He may look and act as a barbarian but he is in fact very smart. He has a good understanding of Law and Politics as well as being trained as a scholar by his master. He can also speak Italian to an extent. Category:KIA Category:Seireitei Category:Shinigami Category:Inactive